Alltag auf der seaQuest Handy
by Kiddo
Summary: Benjamin Krieg möchte Lucas Handy Nummer


Alltag auf der seaQuest – Handy

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit schreiben dieser Geschichte.

Widmung:

Ich widme die Geschichte Yury und Samusa weil sie die Pals lästig finden und mir selbst weil ich Handys nicht leiden kann. ;-)

* * *

Benjamin Krieg saß mit ein paar anderen Crewmitgliedern an einem Tisch in der Mess Hall. Während die anderen sich aber ihrem Essen widmeten, fingerte der Moraloffizier an seinem gerade erworbenen Handy herum. Es war das neuste was es gerade auf dem Markt gab und mit allen möglichen und unmöglichen schnick schnack ausgestattet. 

Alle Funktionen dieses Gerätes hatte Krieg zwar noch nicht verstanden, aber er war sich sicher, dass ihnen ihr Computergenie zur Not dabei helfen könnte. „So Lucas, jetzt brauch ich nur noch deine Handy Nummer einspeichern und dann hab ich alle. Also, spuck sie aus."

Der Teenager saß von seinen Nudeln auf. "Das geht nicht."

Ben verzog das Gesicht, was sollte den das auf einmal? "Hältst du dich etwa für so toll, dass du sie nicht jedem gibst?"

Der Blondschopf schüttelte leicht beleidigt den Kopf. "Nein. Ich kann dir meine Handy Nummer nicht geben weil ich gar kein Handy besitze."

Benjamin war Sprachlos. Wie konnte jemand der sich so für Technik interessierte nicht einmal ein simples Handy besitzen. "WAS?" Alle anderen am Tisch waren ebenfalls hellhörig geworden und verfolgten das ganze irritiert.

"Ich-Besitze-Kein-Handy!" Sagte Lucas ganz langsam und betont. "Spreche ich etwa so undeutlich?"

"Wie kannst du kein Handy besitzen? Seit dem Millennium wechsel hat das doch jeder!"

Der Teen schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, diese Aussage ist nicht zutreffend, da ich keins habe hat es schon einmal nicht jeder. Was soll ich auch mit so einem dämlichen teil? Es ist doch nur nervig wenn es dauernd um einen herum klingelt und jeder gleich panisch nach seiner Tasche greift weil es ja sein Handy sein könnte das da klingelt. Und wenn ich dann noch an all die furchtbaren Klingeltöne denke…Man sollte Handys zum Teil echt verbieten!" Er schnaubte verächtlich auf. "Zum Großteil werden sie doch eh nur für sinnlose Sachen wie die Frage 'Wo bist du gerade' gebraucht oder damit man als Eltern immer seinen Kindern hinter her schnüffeln kann. Klar in einem Notfall sind die Teile wirklich praktisch, aber sonst sind sie nur ätzend. Ich kann problemlos zugeben, dass ich kein Handy besitze, ich bin sogar stolz darauf."

Krieg zog seine Augenbraun hoch, da hatte er wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen. „Okay."

Treffender weise begann in diesem Moment auch noch Lucas Pal zu piepen. Der Teenager rollte mit den Augen und zog das orangefarbene Gerät aus seiner Hosentasche. „Ja, Lucas hier."

„Bridger hier, der Professor lässt sich nicht aufrufen. Könntest du dir das bitte mal ansehen?"

„Ja, kein Problem. Bin schon unterwegs." Das Computergenie schaltete den Pal aus und hielt ihn hoch. „Und diese Dinger hier sollte man gleich als aller erstes abschaffen!" Wenn er allein nur daran dachte wie oft er damit aus dem Schlaf geweckt wurden war…Er stand auf und brachte sein Taplett zur Geschirrrückgabe, dann verließ er die Mess Hall.

Ortiz sah kurz fragend in die Runde. „Sagt mal seit wann hat Lucas den seinen Pal in der Hosentasche dabei? Sonst ist er doch immer in der Verankerung in seiner Kabine?"

Dies wusste nun wieder O'Neill. „Commander Ford hat Lucas den halben Vormittag gesucht und als er ihn dann endlich gefunden hatte, hatte er ihn einen 10 Minuten langen Vortrag darüber gehalten wie wichtig es ist das er seinen Pal immer bei sich trägt."

Ben grinste in sich hinein. „Der Vortrag wird nicht lange vorhalten." Herausfordernd sah er den Kubaner an. Tim würde da eh nicht mit machen. „Was schätz du?"

Ortiz überlegte kurz. „Ich tippe auf eine Woche."

Benjamin streckte Miguel seine Hand entgegen und schlug ein. „Ich geb' ihm zwei Tage!"

ENDE

Geschrieben am 13.01.2006

* * *

mh, langsam wird das hier noch zu einer Reihe über Ben Krieg und nicht ein Alltags ABC... Aber was kann ich dafür das man über den Mann einfach so toll schreiben kann?

* * *


End file.
